


The French Connection

by just_a_noona



Category: History (Band)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7953667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_noona/pseuds/just_a_noona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Submissive Dokyun, a well-off girlfriend, and curiosity might kill the cat that is Yijeong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Please tell me you have an exit strategy.”

I laughed as I unhooked my sweatshirt from where it had caught on the window latch.

“Obviously. I’ll leave the same way I came in. Or do you not want me here?”

“Of course I want you here. I just don’t want…”

I cut him off. Pressing my lips against his. He talked too much when he worried anyway.

“Noona…” He managed to keep the moan quiet.

“Relax.”

He pulled back. Looking down at me over his glasses, I thought how unfair it was that I was older, but he was taller. Just a few more centimeters…

“If Kyungil catches you here again…”

I grabbed his shirt collar, pulling his lips back to mine. Nipping at his bottom lip I smiled.

“I’ll just ask him to join us.”

“What?!” Dokyun looked startled. I laughed and kissed his chin.

“Though I think I’d prefer Yijeong these days. His hair’s just so fluffy.”

“Noona…” Dokyun whined, “you can’t be serious.”

“Not totally serious,” I smiled at him before thrusting my hand against his chest. He was sent sprawling across the bed.

“Not yet anyway.” I knelt on the bed, my knees caging him in place.

“I’ll talk you into it one day.” Slowly crawling forward, I made him lay back under me. He was frowning.

“No. Not with Yijeong. Why Yijeong?”

“I told you,” I started tugging his shirt up, “his hair is fluffy.”

“Kyungil?”

“Tiger claw muscles, and to bribe him into revoking his ban.”

“Sihyoung?”

Ah, he was playing this game.

“Mm… No thanks.”

“Jaeho?”

“I  **do**  like putting pretty boys in their place.”

“Me?”

“I just told you how I feel about pretty boys. Besides,” I leant down, pressing a kiss against his temple, “I love you.”

His hands slid up my back, taking my shirt with them. As usual, when he tossed it aside he took a second to just look me over.

“I love you too.”

“You fucking better. So definitely not Yijeong?” I pouted.

“Anyone but Yijeong.”

His hands reached for my face, but I was too busy with other plans. Slipping from his grasp I went to the backpack I had tossed through his window before hauling myself through. He made a slight whining noise, but didn’t really protest.

“Just let me find… Here it is.” I tucked the items into my back pocket before he could see them.

“What is it?” He sat up, trying to get a peek.

“A present,” I grinned wickedly at him. I could see his Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed. I knew he loved my presents, not that he’d ever admit to it. No doubt he was recalling the last one I had brought over. I momentarily regretted not having brought the device with me.

I stood in front of him, looking down at the pretty brunette. He lifted a hand, but I swatted it away.

“No hands.”

I could practically see his breath hitch. Leaning down, I tangled one hand in his hair and brought his lips to mine again. I tightened my grip to distract him as I dipped my other hand into my pocket. I only let go when I needed the use of both hands.

I pulled back, taking in Dokyun’s wide eyes. A mixture of panic and lust was splashed across his features as he tentatively raised a hand to feel the collar around his neck. I slipped three fingers under the velvety strap.

“Not too tight?”

“Yes ma'am.”

“Good. Strip me.”

His hands flew into action. I could feel the slight tremble of them as he unbuttoned my pants. I put my hands over his.

“Na Dokyun.”

“Yes?” He looked up at me, looking a little worried.

“Is it okay?”

“Yes,” he nodded, “it’s okay. Just a little scary.”

“Ah, my baby boy,” I sat on the bed next to him. I pulled his head to my chest, feeling him nuzzle into my breasts slightly. “You know that I love you. I’ll never push you too far. You’re always such a good boy for me too. I always take care of my Doki.”

He nodded against my chest.

“Alright, now strip me properly.”

With now steady hands, he made quick work of my remaining clothing.

I ran a hand through his hair again. If I could be said to have a weakness, that would be it. His hair was always perfectly smooth and soft, like silk threads slipping between my fingers.

There was a low noise in the back of his throat as he leaned into my hand, moving his head to catch on my nails like a cat.

I scratched at his scalp, letting him revel in the sensation while I quietly clicked a leash on the loop hanging on his new collar. He didn’t seem to notice the addition, so I flipped my wrist. It sent a wave through the leash, tugging slightly at his collar and also swiping across his chest.

Dokyun’s eyes shot open. He raised a hand, but I slapped it away.

“Don’t touch it Doki.”

“Noo…”

I tugged the leash, pitching him forward slightly and cutting off his words. I stood to look down at him.

“What was that?”

“Ma… Ma'am…”

“Yes?”

“Is this… I don’t know about this.”

I reached down to lift his chin so he was looking at me.

“You know the words Dokyun.”

He nodded, but didn’t say them.

“Are you going to be a good boy and let me try this?”

He nodded again, slightly slower this time. I smiled at him.

“You’re so good for me. Now strip.”

I had a little fun with limiting his range of movement via the leash. Each time he’d bend at the waist, I’d tighten my grip to cut him short. He made annoyed sounds, but stayed on task. When he was finally bare, I could see just how "annoyed" he really was.

He stood over me, staring me down.

“Sit Doki.”

He shook his head, stepping forward slightly. I fixed him with a serious look.

“Dokyun.”

He leaned down and kissed me, still moving forward until I hit his closet door. I was pleased to note that he at least was still following my no hands rule.

“Dokyun, on the bed,” I snapped my wrist, sending another jolt up the leash, “now.”

“Don’t want to,” he mumbled, moving his lips down my neck.

“I thought you were going to be good for me.”

“I will,” his lips still skating down, over my ribs now. “I’ll be very good,” he landed on his knees in front of me, “promise.”

He nuzzled against my hips slightly, but I crossed my legs, depriving him access to his goal. He looked up at me with his puppy eyes, and I almost gave in. Instead I jerked on the leash.

“On the bed Doki.”

A low sound came from his throat, but he listened. Sitting on the edge of his bed, he pouted up at me. I pushed on his abs, moving him and laying him back on the bed. I sat straddling his waist.

Leaning forward, I felt his lips immediately latch onto any part of my skin that came close enough. Letting him distract himself. I quickly looped the leash through the slats of the headboard, tying it tightly.

I sat back and smiled when he tried to follow me but only succeeded in tightening the collar on himself. He growled, his hands immediately moving to try to find the knot.

“Don’t fight me,” I grabbed his hands. Lacing my fingers through his I pulled them away from the leash. I leaned down until my lips were just a hair’s breadth from his. Dokyun tried to lift his head to catch them, again managing only to choke himself against the collar as I pulled back.

His eyes screwed shut as he let out a whine. I grinned. I might finally get him to beg tonight. I had gotten him close last time, but his resolve was proving stronger than I had originally thought.

I leaned down again, tugging at his earlobe with my teeth. He whined again and I felt his abs flex under me, hips raising behind me, trying to get some sort of friction.

“Use your words Doki.”

Instead of words he let out a frustrated growl. He tried to use my grip on his hands against me, trying to push me lower on his body. Letting my arms go slack pulled another annoyed rumble from his chest.

“Do I have to tie your hands down too?”

He shook his head, eyes still shut, now in relative silence. His body went still under me, the only sound coming from him being that of his deepened breaths.

“If I let go of your hands, are you going to be good for me?”

He nodded.

“And by good I mean that you will not try to get free.”

His eyes opened. Hesitation as he looked me over. Finally, he nodded again.

“You’re such a good boy.”

I kissed him before getting off of him to dig through the bag again. Lacking pockets this time I simply shielded the additions with my body.

“Eyes shut baby.”

He raised an eyebrow at me, staring at me in defiance.

“Either you close them or I’ll blindfold you.”

Dokyun’s mouth curled up into a smile, but he slowly shut his eyes. I quickly bent to grab the blindfold anyway. No use in risks.

He tried to pull away when I wrapped the cloth around his head, still not a hundred percent used to his tether.

“You know the words Doki.”

He stilled his movements, letting me pull the buckle tight enough to make sure the cloth stayed in place. Dokyun might not be used to everything, yet, but he was incredibly stubborn about using his safety phrase. He had only used it twice, and he had insisted on trying those particular scenes over again, wanting to prove he could keep up. Tonight was supposed to be mild by comparison, thanks to Kyungil’s lecture about noise and temporary ban from last time.

I stood and took another precaution, tying his wrists to the headboard. I paused to look him over.

The way he bit at his lips was sure to chap them. His chest was rising and falling erratically, hitching and letting go with each sound of my movement. There was a red mark growing around his neck, shining brightly against his skin. He nearly jumped out of his skin when I tapped a finger on his chest.

“Try to move up the bed baby, give your neck a rest.”

He pushed himself up with legs, loosening the tension on the leash.

“Good. You look so pretty for me like this Doki.”

“Ma'am,” his voice came out slightly cracked.

“Yes Doki?”

“What’s… What are you planning?”

“If I tell you, that ruins the point of the blindfold, doesn’t it?”

He groaned his annoyance, but stopped talking again.

I let my eyes start travelling down his body again. His skin was flushed, a shine of sweat making it look like he was glowing. Then I saw his hardness. Dark and seemingly straining against his own skin by this point.  _Perfect._

I moved to press my hand against the glass of the window, letting it cool my skin.

Dokyun let out a quite literally strangled shout when I ran my chilled hand up his length. I quickly pressed my free hand against his mouth.

“Hush Doki. Someone will…”

“Dokyun? What’s wrong?”

I could tell it was Yijeong calling through the door. I slowly pulled my hand away from Dokyun’s mouth.

“Answer him,” I whispered.

“Hyung?” The doorknob rattled slightly.

“I’m fine Yijeong! I just, ah, I hit my shin on someth… something,” Dokyun’s voice caught as I pumped my hand over him once.

“Well, okay. Wuss.”

I waited, listening to the pad of Yijeong’s footsteps, followed by the click of his door across the hall.

“What the fuck was th… Nngh,” Dokyun’s head pressed back into his pillow as I started a slow pace with my hand.

I let him enjoy it for a few seconds before letting go.

“I swear to god I am…”

I slapped him lightly across the face. It wasn’t a hard hit, just enough to remind him of his position and shut him up.

“I know you aren’t talking back to me.”

His teeth sunk down on his lips, literally biting back his response.

I picked up the little rubber ring I had dropped when he had attracted Yijeong’s attention. I pulled another groan from Dokyun when I ran a single finger around the ridge of his cock.

Trying to conceal what I was doing by using both of my hands, I slid the loop over him, pushing it as tightly onto his base as I could manage.

“What is… Is that what I think it is?!”

“You were the one worried about getting caught,” I hissed quietly, “so I suggest that you shut the fuck up Doki.”

“Why did you put that thing on me?”

“If you don’t like it, you know the words Doki.”

He growled, but went silent again. I smiled at that, getting off the bed again. I pulled what I hoped would be Dokyun’s breaking point out of the bag.

I moved back to the bed, pushing his legs apart so I could sit between them. I leaned back against the footboard, splaying my legs to rest on top of his.

“You’re so far away,” he whined.

“I’m close enough,” I responded dryly.

He pouted. God his lips were perfect. Maybe I’d put them to use next.

I hit a switch and watched Dokyun’s entire body tense as a quiet buzzing filled the room.

“What are you…”

“Don’t worry Doki. It’s not for you this time.”

His body relaxed slightly, but tensed back up when he realised what I meant.

“I can’t seeeeee.”

If I thought he was whining before, I needed a new word for what he was doing now.

“Mmmm…” I moaned as I ran the toy between my folds. It was amazing how wet I could get just from looking at him restrained.

“You can listen though… Nngh… It’s just like on the phone… Ah fuck…”

Dokyun groaned, his hands straining against his bindings.

“But on the phone I can at least touch myself,” he complained.

“Mmm… Can you imagine it Doki?” I teased my entrance with the vibrator. “Fuck… I’m so wet right now baby… You get me so wet when you’re tied up so pretty baby…”

There was an aborted groan as Dokyun pulled against the leash again.

“Ah… It’s such a tight stretch Doki…”

He was pulling even harder at his wrists now.

“It’s the green one too… Can you imagine what it looks like?”

He let out a high whine. I knew it was his favourite one to watch me with. The body was slightly transparent, offering the best view when I pushed it inside me.

“Ah fuck… It feels so good Doki… It’s so big…”

I had to hide a giggle when he kept choking himself as he pulled against the leash.

“Can you hear it baby? Can you hear how wet I am?”

Dokyun stilled a bit, whimpering at the slick sounds every time I pumped the toy in and out of myself.

“Fuck… Doki… I’m going to cum soon…”

He started twisting his wrists, desperately trying to slip out of the straps, growling and whining intermittently. I matched his energy, pumping the device faster, using my other hand to rub at my clit.

“Shit… I’m so close… I’m going to… Fuck Doki… Dok… Dokyun!”

He went entirely still on the bed, listening to my panting breath.

“That’s not fair.”

“Why not?”

“I couldn’t touch you… I couldn’t even see you.”

“Oh, did you want to watch?”

“Yes!”

I grinned, getting to my knees between his legs.

“I’m still dripping. Definitely got it in your sheets.”

He groaned at my teasing.

“Want to taste Doki?”

He nodded eagerly. I ran three fingers down to my clit again, moaning as I slid them over the still sensitive spot.

“What are you doing?”

“Mmm… I’m just… Fuck… I’m getting you a taste baby.”

I pulled my hand back, crawling to straddle his waist again. Supporting myself on my other hand, I leaned down.

“Open up Doki.”

He snapped his mouth open, sticking his tongue out slightly.

“Put that away.”

He withdrew his tongue, eyebrows dipping above the blindfold.

I traced my fingertips over his lips. His tongue was instantly chasing my fingers. I let him catch them, enjoying the groan in his throat as he ran his tongue over and between them.

He tried to chase my fingers when I pulled them back, falling back in frustration when he hit the limit of the leash.

“More.”

“What was that Dokyun?”

“Nothing.”

I frowned. I still hadn’t pushed him far enough. _Fine._

I resumed my position at the foot of the bed. I could do this all night if I had to. I flicked the vibrator back on.

“No!” Dokyun actually shouted this time. I stared at him, mentally counting, as I crawled back up the bed.

3… 4… 5…

“Hyung?!” Yijeong back at the door.

“I… I just died in this game Yijeong.”

“Let me in,” the doorknob rattled again, “maybe I can help.”

I grinned as I whispered to Dokyun.

“Hmm… Should I let him in Doki?”

“No! No… Uh… I want to win on my own.”

“I can just give you some tips.”

“Hmm… Maybe we should let him and his tip in.”

“It’s fine Yijeong. I’ll do it myself.”

“Are you sure hyung? You sound really frustrated.”

“I’m fucking sure Yijeong! Just go!”

“Fine. Jeez.”

I didn’t even wait for the sound of Yijeong’s reteat before moving back to my spot.

“Too bad, he sounded like he really wanted to help,” I let out a moan again, prodding my somehow even more soaked hole with the vibrator again. “I guess I’ll just do it myself.”

“Fuck!”

I had barely removed the vibrator before Yijeong’s voice sounded again.

“Are you sure you don’t want help hyung?” He sounded a little like he was suppressing a laugh, “or I could get Jaeho. He might be better at it than me.”

I stared at the door, thankful that Dokyun couldn’t see the look of terror on my face. _Had he heard me?_

“Go the fuck away Yijeong!”

“Are you sure?”

_That fucking punk knew. I knew he knew._ He might not know details, but he knew he was cockblocking his hyung. And me.

“Yes I am fucking sure! Do not make me come out there!”

“Big threats from a man currently tied to the bed.”

That was it. I was intervening now.

“Yiji, sweetie?”

“Oh there you are noona. Did Kyungil approve your visits again?”

I ran to Dokyun’s closet, pulling out a too big t-shirt and some shorts. I put them on quickly and pushed the door open to peak out. Dokyun keyed in on the sound of his door opening.

“What the fuck are you doing?!”

I ignored him.

“Yiji, I’m going to need you to go back to your room.”

The boy smiled down at me, biting his lip slightly.

“I just wanted to help noona,” he licked his lip, eyes trailing down my hastily stolen outfit. “Dokyun sounds like he’s really having a hard time with his… game.”

“Yijeong, as soon as I can I am going to kill you!”

“Doki, do not move.”

I pushed Yijeong out into the hallway, feeling his chest jump with more suppressed laughter.

“Do you think you really need to tell him that right now?”

I wanted to slap the smirk right off his smug face. I closed my eyes, trying not to think of just how _much I wanted to slap the smirk right off his smug face._

“If he struggles too much he might make himself pass out. What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

“Oh man, I definitely want,” he paused, stepping forwards. He bent his head down so that his breath tickled over my ear. “… a diagram of how you’ve got him tied right now.”

“I’ll take a fucking picture for you if you promise to just let. Me. Finish.”

Yijeong raised a hand to my waist, pulling my body flush with his. I rolled my eyes, knowing that somewhere in his mind he was doing this to annoy Dokyun more than me.

“I told you I could help you finish.”

I reached up and grabbed the back of his hair, pulling him off.  _God, I just wanted to bite him._  Keeping my grip tight, I instead opened his bedroom door and threw him inside. A very surprised Jaeho looked up from his floor, game controller in hand.

“Noona?”

“Both of you are going to stay in this room until I text you otherwise, got it?” Jaeho nodded energetically, looking a little scared, Yijeong grumbled as he rubbed the sore spot on the back of his head.

“Jaeho?”

“Yes noona?”

“If Yijeong interrupts me one more time,” I plastered a smile across my face, “I will break both of you. So it is in your best interest to keep. Him. Here.”

Jaeho nodded again, eyes wide.

“Yiji?”

“What?”

“Next time I will take more than a few of your hairs out.”

“Fine. Go. Go!”

I slipped back across the hall as fast as possible.

“What did you do?”

“Just a few threats,” I stripped out of his clothes, crawling up to straddle his waist again. “Nothing that ruined the mood.”

Leaning down to kiss him I felt some of the tension in his abs relax. He groaned when I pulled back.

“I can feel how mean you must have been. What did you do?”

“Why does it matter?” I leaned down to peck his nose, “are you jealous?”

“Should I be jealous?”

“I might have ripped some of his hair out when I threw him into his room.”

“What? How did… Fu-uh-uck…” His abs jerked under me when I reached up to mimic my earlier hold on Yijeong.

“And now I think I’ve gotten some of yours.”

“You have to untie me.”

I squinted down at my boyfriend. He knew exactly what I wanted to hear, and he was refusing to say it. I clambered back towards the foot of the bed.

“Where are you going?”

“I don't  **have** to do anything Doki. Except maybe…” I clicked the vibrator back on.

“Fucking hell.”

“Nope,” I replied simply, “fucking myse… elf.”

I pushed the vibrator in, revelling in the slight ridges along its sides.

“You can’t be serious.”

“Mhmm… It feels so good too… You felt how wet I am, right?”

“Fuck…” He started tugging his wrists again.

“You’ll get hurt if you, mmm, if you keep twisting… Oh fuck it’s so good when I twist it inside…”

“This is not happening,” he gave up on his hands. Instead, he started slowly moving his legs. He seemed to be trying to pull me closer to himself. It was easy enough to simply climb off the bed.

“You’re not being a good boy right now Doki.”

“Don’t care.”

“I guess I’ll just have to keep taking care of myself then,” I leaned against his desk, an idea forming in my mind.

“Doki, tell me, have we fucked on this desk before?”

“You know we haven’t.”

“So I guess I’ll be christening it by myself.”

“What?”

I didn’t respond except to moan as I ran the vibrator between my legs again.

“Are you fucking kidding me?”

I frowned at him again. Then it hit me. _The blindfold was too much._ He was essentially just taking my word that I was doing anything to myself. I stepped forward, tearing it from his eyes.

Settling back against his desk I lifted one leg. Planting one foot on his chair I made sure he didn’t have direct line of sight as I pushed the vibrator back in.

“Show me.”

_Still demanding._  I ignored him, focusing on the ridges and vibrations stimulating my inner walls.

“Really? You take the blindfold off and you still won’t show me?”

“Ah… Dokyun… It’s so deep inside me…”

“This is cruel.”

“Mm… Should I go faster?”

“Fuck…”

“Yeah, I should definitely go faster… Fuck… And hard… der…”

“Fuck baby…”

“Mmm… Don’t you wish you could feel it Doki?”

“Yes… Fuck yes…”

“Oh my god… I think I’m going…” I changed the angle of the toy, hitting my g-spot more directly.

“Oh fuck Doki…” My voice was hitting a higher pitch now.

“Baby…”

“Ohhh… It’s hitting the… perfect spot… every time I… push it back in…”

“You know I’m better than that toy.”

He was so close to begging. I could practically feel it. I spread my legs wide, finally letting him see what I was doing.

“Fuck Doki… Doesn’t it look good? Look how deep I can take it baby.”

His air was cut off again as he involuntarily tried to lunge off the bed.

“Fuccckkggh…”

I slowed my pace a bit while he got his breath back.

“You know what I want to hear baby.”

“Don’t make me do it.”

I bit my lip, knitting my brows together as I moved the vibrator in one long and slow push.

“Fuck.”

I pulled it all the way out, watching Dokyun’s expression as he watched me clench around the sudden emptiness. He was licking his lips, his eyes locked onto the display.

I just need to push him a little further. An idea came to mind, but I hesitated. It really was just plain mean.

Slowly, taking some time to consider the idea, I ran the vibrator over my clit a few more times, moaning at the buzzing sensation. Dokyun’s voice was a little smug when he interrupted my train of thought.

“Baby, you’re dripping onto my floor.”

_Well, if he’s still this resistant…_

“Mm… Better make use of all this wetness then…”

I slid the vibrator down, entirely coating it with my own lubricant. I shot Dokyun a devilish smile.

“Baby, what are you planning?”

“Nothing,” I put on an innocent expression.

I moved off of his desk, pulling his chair so that it was facing the bed. I carefully held the almost too slippery toy with it’s base against the hard wooden seat. I started to slowly press it between my folds.

“Baby, why won’t you let me up?”

“That’s… ah fuck… because you haven’t… oh my god it’s so big… you haven’t earned it.”

“You better let me go.”

I shook my head. Dokyun’s wrists were still pulling against the ropes but his eyes were now glued to the vibrator now slowly disappearing inside me.

“Let me go.”

“Not until you, fuck!” I reached the base of the machine, “beg for me baby boy.”

He scoffed slighty.

“I’m not going to beg.”

“You sure about that?” I slowly started lifting myself up, my tightness and slickness working with me to slide the vibrator back out. The chair worked pretty well as a barrier for it. I began to slowly fuck myself again, just barely out of Dokyun’s reach.

“I won’t beg. I refuse… Fuck that’s so hot baby…” Dokyun squeezed his eyes shut momentarily. I saw a tear run down his face.

“Mm… It feels so good baby boy…”

“I’m still not going to beg.”

“Nngh… Can you imagine how tight it would be on your cock?”

He took a deep breath before replying.

“I’ll do anything except beg.”

“Oh my god baby…” I reached a hand down, rubbing slow circles over my clit. “It’s so good…”

Dokyun bit his lips hard, going silent again, eyes trained on the slow rhythm of me sinking and rising on the vibrator. I paused, reaching down to quickly increase the intensity of the vibrations. The wood of the chair made it louder.

“Oh fuck baby… Fuck it feels so good in my tight pussy… I just wish I had someone’s real cock buried in there instead…” I started fucking myself against his chair again, rubbing tighter circles over my clit.

Dokyun growled and whined, practically shaking from how hard he was trying to pull out of the ropes. I decided to be cruel.

“Ah fuck… Someone’s thick cock in my pussy… Just fucking into me… I’m nearly cumming just thinking of someone’s cum pouring into this tight hole… Fuck… Who do you think would fuck me best baby?”

The look on Dokyun’s face was almost as good as hearing him beg, but I didn’t go this far just to let him off the hook.

“Me. You’re mine. I’m yours,” he had started with a growl, but the sentence ended in a whimpering whine.

“I’m so close… I don’t know whose name I’m going to say when I do though…”

This was probably going to start a fight later on, but I only had my one goal in mind.

“Mine! You’re going to say mine!”

“Fuck baby… I think… Maybe…”

“I swear to god you better say my name!”

“I’m so close… Fuck… Yij…”

“No! No no no! Dokyun! Na Dokyun! My name! Say my name!”

“Yiji… Fuck…”

“Say my fucking name!”

“Yijeo…”

“Please baby! Please don’t say it! Please! I need it. Please just...” There were actual tears on his face.

“Fuck… Dokyun!”

I came hard. I didn’t think I was that close, but finally breaking Dokyun had sent me over the edge.

I moved, letting the vibrator out of me for the last time that night. Turning it off, I let it fall onto the floor. I’d clean up later.

I moved to the bed, cuddling into Dokyun’s side.

“Please baby, it hu-ur-urts,” he was near to sobbing. “Just let me be inside you. I need to feel you. I need to make you say my name. My name. Please…” I cut him off with a kiss.

“You were so good for me baby boy.”

He was whining now, tears still running down the sides of his face.

“I think you deserve a reward for being so good for me.”

I reached up and unclipped the leash from the collar. He stretched and rolled his neck. I reached for the collar itself, but he pulled away.

“Leave it. I want to be your good boy.”

“Mm… You are definitely my good boy. You really worked hard tonight.”

I gently untied his wrists. He took a minute to stretch his arms before turning in the bed to wrap me up in his arms.

“Please… Please let me fuck you. That ring… It hurts too much…”

I had totally forgotten about the ring.

“Oh baby! I’m so sorry! Let me take care of it.”

I pushed him onto his back. His cock really did look painful.

“Bad news baby boy.”

“What?!”

“I’m going to have to do the cold thing again.”

He let out a wail, pulling his pillow over his face. Finally, he lifted the pillow a bit to look at me.

“Quickly. Please.”

I nodded and stood, placing both of my hands on the window this time.

After counting to thirty I knelt on the bed again. Dokyun clamped the pillow over his face.

It did next to nothing to muffle his shout as I quickly worked the ring off of him with my chilled hands.

As soon as it was off he threw the pillow aside. Scrambling to his knees he pushed me onto the mattress, settling between my legs. He quickly hooked both of my legs over his arms, aligning himself with me. I could see how much control it took him to stop there. I couldn’t help but feel proud of him.

“Please? Please say I can fuck you. Please just let Doki…”

“Baby boy.”

Dokyun’s mouth snapped shut.

“Fuck me.”

From the first thrust, there was no way Kyungil wasn’t going to find out I was there, though I doubted there was anyone in the dorm that didn’t already know. Dokyun’s headboard slammed into the wall so hard that I was sure the bed would break. He set a pace so fast that I could barely tell when he was inside me or not. I could only imagine how sore he must have been, but he managed to move like he was fine. He even kept begging as he went.

“… my name, Dokyun will be good for you, say my name, please baby, say Doki’s name, only my name, I’m your good boy, nobody else, please, only Dokyun, please say Doki’s name, Doki will be so good…”

He was clearly settling deeper into sub-space than he ever had. I had never heard him refer to himself like that before. I doubted if he even heard it when I started moaning his name, but then his pace changed. He slowed a little, thrusting harder instead of faster, deeper instead of smoother.

“Doki… Fuck… Dokyun I’m going to…”

“Let Doki take care of you, Doki’s being so good for you, right?”

“Dokyun! I’m going to cum Dokyun!”

“Please let Doki cum…”

“Fuck Dokyun! Cum for me Dokyun! Na Dokyuuun!”

I was still spiralling out of control when I felt Dokyun release inside me. The sound he made was like nothing I had ever heard before. Something between a scream of pain and a victory yell.

He collapsed atop me for a second. Slowly, he moved to the side, moving his arms to hold onto me tightly. He was shaking slightly.

“Dokyun?”

No response.

“Dokyun, can you hear me?”

A slight nod against my ribs.

“Okay. I need to take care of you now, okay?”

Nothing.

“I’m going to grab some stuff from my bag, okay? Some stuff to make you feel better.”

No verbal response, but his arms loosened.

I went to his closet and drawers first. I pulled two towels and some clean clothes out for him. I used one towel to quickly wipe myself down. Returning to the bed, I softly started wiping the sweat from his hair and body. He whined when I reached his abs.

“What’s wrong Doki?”

“Too much.”

“Okay. Would it better to leave it, or do you want to do it?”

He took the towel from my hand. Gingerly, he started wiping the sweat away from his body.

When he was finished, I helped him pull his fresh boxers and shorts on. I ran a finger over the now thoroughly sweat soaked collar around his neck.

“Do you want me to take this off yet?”

“Not yet, please.”

“Okay baby. Lay down for me, alright? On your stomach.”

Dokyun obeyed. Not wanting to put any strain on him, I knelt next to him. I gently started rubbing his muscles, paying particular attention to his shoulders and arms. He groaned, an entirely different kind of sound from any that I had heard yet that night. An appreciative and happy sound. A relaxed sound.

“You are such a good boy for me Dokyun. I am so lucky to have you baby.”

I moved to kneel at his other side, starting on his other arm.

“I love you so, so, very, much. You are my perfect boy.”

“Love,” he mumbled. I could see that his eyes were shut.

“That’s right. You are so good for me. I can’t imagine how I got so lucky. You’re my everything.”

“Dokyun’s good?”

“Mhmm. Can you turn over for me baby?”

With my help, he rolled onto his back. I started on his pecs. He groaned again.

“Is it sore baby?”

“It’s okay. With you.”

“Aw, you’re so sweet,” I bent down and kissed his brow.

Dokyun raised his arms, wrapping them around me and pulling me down to his chest. He rubbed his chin over my hair, sighing softly.

“Doki baby…”

“Mm?”

“I still need to take a look at your wrists.”

He groaned, but let go of me.

One of his wrists was chaffed and red, still blazing hot to the touch. There were little half moon marks in his palm as well. I blew on them as I tried to crack an ice pack with one hand. I finally got the pack to freeze up and, after wrapping it in his previous t-shirt, I laid his wrist on top of it at his side.

The second wrist was in worse shape. The skin was torn in some places.

“Ah, my boy, why didn’t you say the words?”

“Doki’s good.”

I didn’t know if that was a declaration of his being a sub or of him being okay. Maybe it was both. Either way, I bent quickly to lay a kiss on his cheek.

“I brought band aids, but I think gauze might be better. Do you mind if I enlist help?”

A grumbling complaining noise came from his throat, but he assented with a nod.

I stood and quickly threw on the t-shirt I had pulled from his closet earlier. The shorts were slightly dampened inside, so I pulled another pair out of his drawers. Once dressed, I fetched my phone.

_**To: Yijeong  
Jaeho is free to move. You need to bring me some gauze and water.** _

I moved back to the bed, cracking the second ice pack. Wrapping this one in my shirt, I had Dokyun press it against his neck. I stayed sitting next to him, rubbing my hand comfortingly over his skin.

**From: Yijeong  
Gauze? What did you do to him?!**

_**To: Yijeong  
Just get it for me.** _

**From: Yijeong  
You realise that Kyungil knows you’re here, right?**

_**To: Yijeong  
Now Yiji!** _

“Do you need anything else?”

I looked up to see Yijeong standing in the doorway. _Had I forgotten to lock the door?_ Apparently. That could have gone pretty badly.

Yijeong handed me a roll of gauze and I pulled the ointment out of my bag.

“Let me see that hand again baby.”

Yijeong sat in the wooden chair, obviously unaware of it’s prior use. Under his watch I patched up Dokyun’s cuts.

I hauled Dokyun to be sitting up. Unclasping the collar, I bit my lip at the mark circling his neck.

“Jesus Christ… Makeup noonas won’t like that…”

“Shush Yiji.”

I took one of the ice packs and dabbed it against the bruising. Dokyun pressed his head into my shoulder, trying to hide under my hair.

“This is why Kyungil tried banning you.”

Dokyun made a complaining noise under my chin.

“Why are you still here Yiji?”

The boy shrugged.

“I’m fascinated,” he answered plainly.

Dokyun was moving now, pulling me into his lap, keeping his face obscured by my neck and hair.

“I think Doki wants you to go.”

“But…”

“This is kind of private. I just needed the gauze.”

“And this,” Yijeong tossed two bottles of water onto the bed. He obviously wanted to stay, but for once his decency overcame his curiosity. The soft click of the door behind him triggered Dokyun to release a sigh into my neck.

“Sorry baby.”

“It’s okay.”

“You should have some water.”

“Help me.”

I uncapped one of the bottles and held it up to his lips. Watching him drink, my eyes watched the way his neck moved. I felt sorry about the bruises, but damn they looked so good.

After he finished the water, he leaned back, tugging me up and over so he could curl into my side.

“Kyungil will probably come yell at me soon,” I brushed my fingers through his hair. “I should probably go soon.”

I felt his fingers tighten in my shirt.

“I need you.”

Rolling a little, I pulled him tighter against my chest.

“I’ll stay,” I kissed his hair, “I’ll stay as long as you want.”

“Sleep?”

“Mhmm, I’ll stay all night if you want.”

I felt his head shift. I looked down only to be met by his bright eyes. The edges crinkled slightly as he smiled.

“You know…” he started dancing his fingertips down my arm. “You know..” His hand kept moving down, slowly flitting over my hip until he grasped a handful of the flesh on my thigh, “I think I earned it.”


	2. Chapter 2

The boys were enjoying their relative freedom. Going dancing seemed like the best way to start off their impromptu French vacation.

When my parents had called me to ask if I wanted to keep an eye on their house over the summer I had jumped at the chance. After setting everything up at work to be done via telecommuting, I had extended the offer to Dokyun. After he had gotten the all clear from his company, we had decided to extend an open invitation to the rest of the band. Sihyoung was the first to show up, a week after Dokyun and I had arrived. Two days later Jaeho and Yijeong had flown in. One day of being lazy by the pool later, and Kyungil had arrived. The next day, today, I had told them we would be going dancing all night. Kyungil had grumbled about jet lag, but seeing as how he had been awake until 8am the night before he didn’t really have a leg to stand on.

* * *

So here we were. They had all been instant hits with the girls in the club. Kyungil’s dancing (and muscles), Sihyoung’s natural humour, and the two youngest members’ acquiescence to my insisting they wear their eyeliner seemed to dissolve any issues caused by the language barrier. Dokyun had gotten his fair share of attention as well, but his shyness, and a little possessiveness on my part, soon marked him as unavailable.

I stayed relatively sober, keeping an eye on the boys. I passed a private table on my way to the bathroom and saw Jaeho sitting with a pretty brunette. I overheard him trying to communicate, so I leaned in to the girl.

“He says that you’re very beautiful.”

“You speak it?”

“Yes, and so does your phone,” I laughed before heading back to the bathroom.

On my way back out, Jaeho and the girl both had their phones out and were laughing over each other’s poor pronunciations.  _Good, I’m glad he was having fun._

I saw Kyungil on the dance floor. Translations were unnecessary for him. And apparently for Sihyoung, who I could have sworn I saw kissing a tall blonde on the outdoor dance floor.

I was on my way to where I had left Dokyun when Yijeong grabbed my arm. He looked a little wild-eyed.

“Noona! I lost the paper you gave me!”

He had asked me to make a short list of phrases for him before we left. Mostly it had been drink orders, asking directions, and an explanation of the incredibly annoying French counting system.

“Ah, what do you need?”

“The dancing one.”

“Okay, okay. Excusez-moi.”

“Ek-seukyu-sae mua…”

 _Close enough_.

“Voulez-vous danser?”

“I thought you’d never ask.”

Before I could process what had just happened, I was pressed against Yijeong in the mass of moving bodies on the dance floor. Despite dating a dancer, I had never been very good at dancing. Nonetheless, Yijeong deftly manoeuvred both of our bodies.

When I had a moment to breathe I leaned in.

“I know you’re being shy, but you really could ask someone else. It’s not weird to do that here.”

“Je te voux.”

I squinted at him.

“I don’t think that means what you think it means.

"Should I say ‘J'ai tellement envie de toi’ instead?”

I rolled my eyes.

“Very good. Now that you’ve practised, why not go talk to someone who doesn’t already know what a brat you are?”

He wore a serious expression as he spun me, pulling my back against his chest. Locking one hand around my stomach he spoke into my ear as he moved our bodies lewdly in time with the music. The scent of whiskey seemed to be emanating from his very pores.  _How had I not noticed it sooner?_

“Smile, hyung is watching.”

I scanned the people surrounding us briefly before spotting Dokyun. He gave me a small wave and a smile. Seeing him made me temporarily forget about the lascivious maknae behind me. I gave him a genuine smile. He gave me a “yikes” face, gesturing at the patio. He must have spotted Sihyoung as well. I laughed a little.

A hand on my lower hip reminded me of the man that was moving increasingly dissolutely against me.

“You’ve made your point Yijeong.”

I felt his chest jerk with a laugh.

“Are you sure? Because there’s a lot more I’d be willing to do to prove it.”

“I’m sure.”

“Just tell me what you want noona,” his fingertips were looping circles along the line cut across my thighs by the hemline of my dress, “you know that I can do it.”

“I want you to let go of me.”

His hands fell away from my body. He grabbed one of my wrists before I could worm my way through the crowd.

“Why not? I can be just as good as Dokyun. Better, in fact.”

I shook my head and walked back to Dokyun.

* * *

“What did Yijeong want?”

“He needed translation help.”

“Ah. Well, do you want to dance?”

There was no reason for Dokyun to be shy about his dancing, and yet on the rare occasions that we went out he was reluctant. He said that he felt embarrassed about it. When I pressed him for an explanation he wasn’t able to give me one. One night I had asked him if he was embarrassed to dance with me in particular.

_“A little… Wait, babe, no! Not like that!”_

_He pulled me into his arms, running his hands through my hair._

_“I’ll never be embarrassed of you. I just don’t know how to… Lead you. Be in charge.”_

Tonight started no different, but after a while to loosen up Dokyun was in a playful and confident mood.

I had pushed his hands into more polite positions a few times. It was like a game though, each attempt was allowed to get a bit further than the one before it. I felt his fingertips brush against my panties’ hem this time before I started pushing his hand away. His fingers quickly looped around the cloth at my hip.

“Should I take them off?”

“We’re in the middle of the dance floor.”

“But I want them off.”

“What do you want with them Doki?”

He pressed a kiss into my neck before answering.

“I just like the idea that I would be the only one who knew. Or maybe,” another kiss, “we could just slip into the bathroom.”

My back hit a wall. Pinned there by Dokyun, one of his hands still lifting one side of my dress indecently high, I could feel my pulse increasing. I reached up and ran my fingers through his hair.

“Are you being a bad boy right now?”

“Yes ma'am,” he moved a knee between my legs, gently separating them. Fitting himself against me his lips were on my neck again.

“Doki… Mm… Tell me why you’re being so bad.”

“Want you.”

“Big boy words Dokyun.”

“Want to make you feel good,” he ground against me, “want to feel good.”

“How do you plan on doing that?”

He stopped moving against me, his lips hovering over my collarbones.

“Taste you?” His tone was hopeful, “can I taste you? Take these panties off and lick you good right here?”

“Where everyone can see?”

He pulled back, looking me directly in the eye.

“I’ll show them how good I can be. Aren’t I worth showing off?”

“Of course you are baby,” I caught his hand as it started tugging my panties down, “but you are pushing it. Now stop it baby boy.”

Dokyun groaned, but gave in. He even helped make sure my clothes were completely decent before I led him outside.

Sihyoung was talking to a black haired girl now.  _Talking? Had everyone except Jaeho taken French lessons while I wasn’t looking?_

I saw Kyungil looking lost, but politely smiling at a group of people around him. Okay, maybe only Sihyoung and Yijeong had learned some French. Dokyun and I made our way to Kyungil.

“Help me,” Kyungil greeted us. His tone was light and friendly, but there was a little panic behind his eyes.

“I don’t know how this happened.”

I laughed. After introducing Dokyun and I to the crowd, I explained that Kyungil didn’t actually speak French but was too polite to just walk away. The group seemed amused, one girl laying her hand on Kyungil’s arm and apologising profusely.

“She says she’s sorry,” I translated.

“Great, cool, can we leave?”

“He says it’s perfectly fine. But we need to collect our friends and get going.”

Brief goodbyes were made and the three of us went to round up the others.

Sihyoung put on a disappointed face when we got him, but thanked us when we moved on.

“I don’t have the energy for this. Where are the kids?”

I sent Sihyoung to find Yijeong. Let him deal with the nuisance for a minute.

Dokyun and Kyungil waited by the door while I went to find Jaeho. When I found him, he was accompanied by Yijeong.  _Well, great, so much for that idea._

“The others want to head out. Ready to go?”

“Whatever her majesty likes.”

Three days.  _Three days_  and I was ready to send Yijeong back to Korea.

I translated a quick email exchange between Jaeho and the girl he had been talking to, explaining that, no, I wasn’t Yijeong’s girlfriend in the process.

“So when did you learn French?” I asked Yijeong as we walked across the club.

“Over the last year. Anything to impress the queen.”

“Hey, careful with the banmal.”

Jaeho smiled at the younger being admonished.

* * *

We were spread between two taxis. Dokyun and I got into one while the others worked out who would go with whom. Yijeong,  _I should have guessed it_ , slid into the car next to me after a moment.

Once we were on our way, I asked if Yijeong had had any luck to match his hyungs.

“The girl I wanted has a boyfriend,” he shrugged. He said it casually, not even turning away from gazing out the window.

“You have a habit of always going for unavailable women,” Dokyun commented, “I’m glad you’ve managed to keep away from my yeobo.”

“I can control myself when I have to,” Yijeong was still carefully watching the city swirl by, the lights reflecting on his glasses, “maybe if you break up though.”

“I’m not that petty,” I shot out.

Dokyun just laughed and squeezed my hand. He gave me a relaxed smile, and a dismissive shake of his head in Yijeong’s direction.

“Yijeong’s drunk I think.”

We fell into silence for most of the ride home. Dokyun started dozing off. A little ways before arriving Yijeong spoke up.

“Why don’t you let me speak casually to you, noona?”

I was surprised by the question. It just seemed like the natural choice to me. At my silence, Yijeong finally turned to look at Dokyun and me.

“You let Sihyoung and Dokyun speak casually, and they’re both younger than you.”

“Yes,” I started carefully, “but I’m dating Dokyun. It’s different.”

“And Sihyoung?”

“That’s different too.”

Yijeong pursed his lips, but let the topic rest.

* * *

“I just think we’ve known each other long enough that we can dispense with titles by now.”

Yijeong’s smirk was confident, overtly so. I was lamenting taking my heels off when we had all gotten to the house. He was taking advantage of every single centimetre that he had on my height. I clicked my tongue in annoyance.

“Just because you know someone for a long time doesn’t magically make you close enough for that.”

To an outside observer, his move forward would have been nearly imperceptible. Up close and personal though… His minute step forward was all too clear. His smile deepened a little as he lifted a hand. Taking a lock of my hair between his fingers, he smoothed it out, laying it just so against the emerald silk of my dress.

“In that case, noona,” he stressed the title, “I suppose I’ll have to become closer.”

I moved back as much as I could, but the counter at my back was blocking my egress. I stole a glance at the kitchen entry. There was enough hallway between the kitchen and living room that I couldn’t see how the rest of the party was going.

Yijeong caught the direction of my gaze.

“Worried about being interrupted noona?” He deftly closed the space that I had created between us, “we could go somewhere more private while we get closer.”

He was trying to get a reaction. I knew he was. Yijeong loved aggravating me, no matter what it took to do so. I tilted my head, trying to keep my cool for now.

“I think you’ve had too much to drink. Should I have Kyungil put you to bed?”

He laughed quietly. His fingers dropped my hair, settling lightly on my upper arm now.

“I’d rather have you in bed,” I could hear the shitty punchline in his tone of voice before he finished saying it.

“Though we wouldn’t have to go far for that, noona.”

I was opening my mouth to respond when he quickly stepped back. He let out an exaggeratedly hearty laugh, all predatory feeling erased from his face.

“I know what you mean though, he does get pretty childish when he drinks.”

“What are you guys doing in here?”

Sihyoung was in the doorway now, three empty wine bottles in his hands.

“Ah, hyung, noona was just telling me stories about drunk Dokyun.”

He must have heard his footsteps, the liar.

“He’s pretty cute with it, isn’t he?”

“Yes,” I stepped towards Sihyoung, gesturing to the bottles in his hands.

“Do you need some help with those?”

“Oh, no, no. I’ll take care of these, but you might want to replace them.”

“Of course, I’ll just go retrieve some new ones.”

I headed out of the kitchen, hearing Yijeong behind me say that he’d help.  _Great. Just what I needed.Yijeong following me into the pantry._

I hurried, trying to minimise the window of time that he would have to…

* * *

The pantry door clicked shut behind me as I crouched to pick up the bottles. I stood, a bottle in either hand, and turned around.

Yijeong was fixing his collar, looking supremely unperturbed. Once everything was in place to his liking he stepped forward, again trapping me.

“So where were we, noona?”

“I was just offering to have you removed from my presence.”

“No need for that,” he took the bottles from my hands, placing them on the shelves behind me.

I’d need a new tactic.

I pushed Yijeong away from me. He seemed to resist for a moment, but quickly relented. I shoved the bottles into his hands.

“Go.”

“Noona,” that stupid smirk again, “are you trying to get me drunk?”

I rolled my eyes and just nudged him towards the door again. He stepped out of the pantry and disappeared down the hallway. Breathing a sigh of relief I picked up two more bottles before heading to the living room myself.

* * *

I was in the process of uncorking one of the bottles when I heard Dokyun’s voice from across the room.

“Hyung~…” I smiled to myself, noting his drunken whine. “She’s great, right? She’s great. What am I supposed to do? Just look at her.”

 _Ah, right, wine._  It had never made sense that different types of alcohol would have different effects on someone, but here it was. Wine meant that Dokyun would be clingy and a little self-deprecating.

I filled my glass and found my way to the man’s side. Looping my arm around his waist, I gave him a squeeze. He looked down at me with unsteady eyes.

“I don’t get it jagi.”

“What don’t you get?”

“He’s amazed that you like him,” Sihyoung chuckled.

“Dummy,” I squeezed him again, “of course I-”

I was cut off by Dokyun’s lips on mine. Sihyoung started laughing, nearly in hysterics. I heard Jaeho loudly complaining about how gross Dokyun was being.

My shame with the boys had long since been obliterated, but when I felt Dokyun’s teeth pull at my lip I broke away.

“Doki, behave.”

He gave a quiet whimper and nestled his face into my hair. I gave Kyungil an exasperated look.

“How much has he had to drink?”

Sihyoung shrugged, not a single care in the world. Kyungil looked a little more properly ashamed.

“He, ah, he may have finished one bottle by himself,” Kyungil murmured.

“That’s not enough for him to-”

“At the club. Then another one and a half here.”

“Oh,” I raised a hand to rub over Dokyun’s back. Now that Kyungil had told me, I was aware of how hot Dokyun’s skin was. His suit shirt was slightly untucked as well.

“Doki, come with me baby,” I softly directed him towards the kitchen.

Once there, I settled him against the counter and tried to pull away. In response, his hands clasped each other, locking me into his arms.

“Stay.”

“I’m just getting you some water.”

“No,” he dug his face into my neck, “don’t want it.”

“Doesn’t matter. You need it.”

He let me break his grip on me this time, but stayed pouting.

“No I don’t. I need you.”

“Mm,” I filled a large glass with water for him, “I’m right here.”

“I mean…” he paused, not meeting my eye as I held the glass out to him.

“What’s up Doki?”

“I need you… Ma'am…”

His drunken flush deepened as he said it. Even as he took the water, he carefully avoided looking directly at me.

“Ah,” I nodded my understanding. “Do you think your behaviour deserves to be rewarded right now?”

His only response was a whining sound in his throat, and a slight shake of his head.

“Exactly, now drink your water quietly like a good boy. I need to check on our guests.”

Dokyun sighed, but nodded, quietly lifting the glass to his lips.

* * *

In the living room I found Kyungil and Sihyoung on the sofa, each with a game controller in hand. That was how these nights usually went. Racing games and too much alcohol. Half the time the winner was declared not based on how fast they finished the course, but on how well they kept their vehicle between the lines.

“Where’s Dokyun? Did you put him to bed?” Sihyoung didn’t move his eyes from the screen as he asked.

“No, he’s just rehydrating in the kitchen. Where’s the troublemaker?”

“Said he wanted to explore,” Kyungil answered.

I groaned internally. Who knows what he was getting up to.

“He took one of the bottles with him too. You might want to find him before he stains anything.”

I thought of the white carpeting in the upstairs areas, nearly having a heart attack at the thought.

“That idiot,” I headed towards the stairs, “I’ll kill him if he spills it anywhere.”

“Won’t that just make more stains?” Sihyoung teased behind me.

“Keep it up joker, I’ll kill you too.”

“Be nice to my band!” Kyungil called after me.

Rolling my eyes I started up the stairs. I made my way through each guest room, bathroom, and bedroom. I even checked the closets. Not a sign of Yijeong anywhere. I stood in the hall, arms crossed, trying to think of where he could have gotten to.

I stopped by the kitchen on my way to the porch. Jaeho was refilling Dokyun’s water glass. I gave him a smile and kept on with my search.

No sign of him on either the front or back porches.

I swept through the semi-finished basement, again with no success. That only left one more spot.

Yijeong sat with his legs dangling over the trunk of my car, wine bottle to his lips. He put on his ~~best~~  most aggravating, self-satisfied smirk when I walked into the garage.


	3. Chapter 3

“I knew you’d come looking for me.”

I rolled my eyes.

“I’m only here because I was worried about you spilling wine on something.”

Yijeong laughed, then held the bottle towards me. I approached him and took a sip before handing it back to him.

“You missed me a little bit. I’m the fun one.”

“You’re the frustrating one,” I scowled at him.

“I thought you could use some frustration.”

I leaned against my father’s car, giving Yijeong a sceptical look.

“What makes you say that?”

“Well,” he swung his legs back and forth slightly, “it must have been frustrating to train Dokyun.”

Shrugging, I held a hand out for the bottle. Yijeong shook his head, still wearing his shitty smile. I rolled my eyes.

“What do you  **want**  Yijeong?”

He tilted his head, looking for all the world like a mischievous pixie.

“I want to know how it works.”

“I tell him to do something, and he does it. I tell him not to do something, and he doesn’t do it. If he’s uncomfortable he tells me, and I stop,” I held my hand out for the bottle again, “jajjan.”

Once again, Yijeong shook his head.

“What?” I snapped.

“There’s more to it than that.”

“Obviously, but I’m not about to explain the intimate details of my relationship with Dokyun-”

Hopping down from his perch on my car, Yijeong stood in front of me.

“Show me,” he wasn’t touching me, but his forearms rested on my father’s car on either side of me, “train me.”

“You’re not my type.”

“I can be.”

“No,” I shook my head, “you really can’t. Not for me.”

“Why not?”

“Move.”

“Why?”

“Give me the wine.”

“Why?”

I sighed, crossing my arms, creating a little more space between us.

“That’s why you’re not my type.”

“What?”

“You want a constant exchange. You have no concept of the long game,” I cocked my head at him, “I bet you’re awful at baduk.”

“So? Isn’t that part of training? Breaking the impatience?”

“Could be,” I shrugged, “you’re also ignoring the biggest hurdle.”

“What’s that?”

“Dokyun.”

“What about him?”

“Seriously?”

“Okay, so you two are together, but you’re in charge. You can just tell him to deal with it. He won’t mind.”

I shook my head.

“That’s not how it works between us.”

Yijeong shifted his shoulders slightly, inching his body towards mine. Dipping his head, he spoke directly into my ear.

“Then don’t tell him.”

I uncrossed my arms, pushing him back, hard. Not giving him a chance to fully react, I went inside the house.

* * *

I sat down next to Dokyun, who was now nearly asleep on one of the sofas. Jaeho was racing Sihyoung now, and I could see Kyungil on the back porch on his phone.

“Jagi? Where were you?”

“Lecturing Yijeong.”

“What did he do this time? Did he actually spill anything?” Sihyoung asked.

“No, he was just being a brat.”

Dokyun lazily tugged me closer to him. He was making one of his throaty needy noises again.

“What’s wrong baby?”

“Sit with me.”

I laughed a little. I was clearly already sitting with him, but I knew what he meant. Shifting, I let him pull me onto his lap.

“Gross,” Jaeho muttered.

“Jealous?”

Yijeong was back, placing the now conspicuously empty bottle on the coffee table before sprawling out on the floor. Jaeho let out a short laugh, shaking his head.

“I heard you were being a pain,” Jaeho teased.

“I was just arguing a point.”

“Come on,” Sihyoung interjected, “you know that the queen doesn’t like being questioned.”

Yijeong rethought his seating choice and took a seat next to Dokyun and I. Resting my head on Dokyun’s shoulder, I pouted at the room in general.

“Do you guys really see me as some sort of tyrant?”

Dokyun shifted his arms, and I felt him press a kiss onto my hair.

“No. Why do you ask?”

“Queen, majesty… It makes it sound like I’m either a tyrant or a high maintenance princess.”

“Dokyun started it,” Sihyoung said, “I’m pretty sure he doesn’t see you like that at all.”

Kyungil had walked back in. The soft woosh of the sliding door made Sihyoung’s words seem quieter than they were.

“What did Dokyun start? Move Jaeho.”

“Queen.”

“Oh. That’s what you are to him,” he settled into the spot that Jaeho had vacated, “I think he listens to you more than he listens to me.”

“She’s not as mean as you,” Dokyun murmured.

That earned a laugh from all of them except Jaeho. Jaeho simply smiled, biting his lip.

“Nice? In what world is noona nice?”

_Ugh. Shut up Yijeong._

“She invited all of us to come stay here, didn’t she?”

“Thank you Jaeho.”

Kyungil, leader that he is, seemed to be reading the room a bit. He set his jaw and stood up.

“I’m going to bed. If we’re lucky we should be able to be up by…” He checked his watch, “noon, if six hours is enough.”

Glancing at the big windows I saw the faint traces of silvery-blue creeping up from the horizon.

“Aish, alright you drunks. To bed, all of you!”

“All of us?” Sihyoung was still focusing on getting his car around the somewhat pixilated track.

“Fine, do what you want, but I’m coming to wake you up at noon.”

* * *

Kyungil headed to the small downstairs suite. I think it had been built for servants, but mom didn’t truck with housekeepers. Said it was embarrassing to be unable to take care of your own house. As this was the case, it had remained empty. Jaeho and Dokyun went upstairs to their respective rooms. I did a sweep through the kitchen to make sure I would at least be able to make breakfast in the morning. Yijeong leaned in the entry watching me set cups into the dishwasher, blessedly quiet for the moment.

I was rinsing empty wine bottles when he finally spoke up.

“Noona.”

“Yes?”

“Am I supposed to apologise?”

I put the bottles in the recycling container, then stood to face him.

“Well,” I leaned back on the counter, crossing my arms, “that depends. Are you actually sorry?”

“Yes and no.”

I shook my head.

“Go to bed.”

Yijeong took the few steps necessary to stand in front of me, once again locking me in place. His face was softened by tiredness.

“Come with me.”

I fixed him with my best not amused face.

“Jang Yijeong.”

“Nothing dirty,” he leaned down, resting his head on my shoulder, “just lie next to me.”

His display of tired weakness struck a chord somewhere in me. Before I realised it, my hand was raised, smoothing over his hair.

“Yijeong-ah, you know I can’t.”

“Please noona,” his body shifted slightly, somehow seeming to get smaller. His arms slid around my waist. They weren’t teasing or flirting this time. Instead, his hands were loose against me, his body simply seeking warmth against mine.

“Just until I fall asleep. Please.”

Idly, I wondered if he was simply playing a smarter game now. Making himself seem submissive and needy for something beyond sex. It was a good move, if he was aware of what he was doing.

“Go sleep with Jaeho. Or Kyungil.”

“Noona~…”

I carefully de-tangled myself from his arms. He slumped, supporting his weight on his hands.

“I’m going to bed. Go find someone else to sleep with.”

* * *

After crawling into bed with Dokyun I felt restless. It seemed like hours had passed but the clock said it had only been fourteen minutes.

A soft knock sounded on the door. I groaned and sat up.

“Yes?”

Dokyun shifted next to me, “who is it?”

“Can I open the door?”

_Points for tenacity I guess._

“Sure.”

Yijeong poked his head into the room.

“Can I come in?”

I flopped back on the bed, glad that I had actually decided to wear a nightgown to bed.

“Yes. What’s wrong?”

_Ah, my sweet boyfriend. Oblivious and caring as always._

“I can’t sleep. Can I sleep with you guys?”

I turned my head to look at him. Now that he was standing in the room I saw that he was wearing just a pair of pyjama bottoms.  _Jesus Christ._

“Sure.”

I could have murdered my boyfriend, but Yijeong was already lifting the sheet and sliding into bed next to me.

“You’re sure it’s okay?”

I actually had no basis to refuse. I had slept, as in actually been asleep, with various configurations of the members before. I had always let Dokyun have the last word in such matters as well, I couldn’t really refuse now without raising some questions.

“It’s fine, just be quiet,” Dokyun rolled into his side, facing away from me. I curled into his back, hoping to discourage Yijeong from getting too comfortable.

I felt an arm drape over my side, the hand just barely caressing my stomach. Save for the fact that all I had on was some panties and the t shirt, it was an innocent enough move.

After some slight adjusting, during which Yijeong managed to tangle his legs with mine, the three of us fell still. It was a secret I would take to my grave, but being tangled between two bodies made it infinitely easier for me to fall asleep. The warmth of the two bodies next to me lulled me to sleep easier than any lullaby I had ever heard.

* * *

I felt the bed shift, waking up slightly as someone got out of bed. Burrowing into the arms and chest of the body left in bed, I fell back to sleep quickly.

* * *

I woke up again to both bodies being where I expected them. For some reason I seemed to be tightly clasped in Yijeong’s arms. Alternatively, Dokyun was splayed on his back behind me.

I moved away from Yijeong, rolling directly into Dokyun’s arms in the process.

“Hello there my queen,” Dokyun wrapped me up sleepily. His words were followed by small kisses that were entirely too distracting. After a few lost moments, his lips found there way onto mine. Once there, their energy turned from lazy and cute to slightly more awake and needy.

His hands slid my shirt up. Just enough to let his fingers start winding over the elastic of my underwear.

“Dokyun, we-”

“Just let me…”

“But Yijeong-”

“He’s asleep. Please?”

During the brief exchange Dokyun’s hand had slipped into my panties. As he lightly brushed over me, I shuddered and suppressed a groan.

“You’re so beautiful noona. Please let me make you feel good. I need it.”

“But Yij-”

“We’ll be quiet. I just want to feel you a little. Let your Doki get you… Fuck you’re so wet.”

“If you want to do this you have to shush baby.”

Dokyun just nodded, sliding a digit into me as his lips found mine again. It was a bit of an awkward position, facing him with our arms tangled between us. I didn’t dare move, fearing waking up Yijeong.

I groaned slightly, feeling Dokyun add another finger. He moved slightly, adjusting his position enough to lessen some strain on his arm. He nuzzled into my neck and started whispering again.

“It’s good, right? Doki’s doing good?”

“Yes. Mm… You’re always so good for me.”

“Even with Yiji right there? Right where we could get caught?”

The metaphorical light bulb went on in my head. Dokyun’s submission was originally my kink. It was one that he had accepted, investigated, and, having found that he enjoyed it, adopted as his own. But he had never told me if he had any other preferences. I had asked a few times, but he had always gotten shy and burrowed his face into my hair or the pillow in embarrassment.

Now, with wine and the thrill of international travel without work still pumping through his veins, and a somewhat perfect set-up, he was finally letting me in on one of his secrets. I tried to think if how to make it better for him.

“What if he wakes up baby?”

“It’s fine noona. It’s fine.”

“But he’s right th-”

“If he wakes up, I’ll let you handle it.”

I shimmied one of my hands up, pushing Dokyun back slightly. His hand paused as we looked at each other.

“Did I do something wrong?”

“What did you mean by that Dokyun?”

“I mean,” his gaze fell away from mine, “you can decide what to do.”

“Meaning…?”

“You… you always joke… saying things about threesomes… and I… I’ve never told you… getting caught… you know…”

I craned my neck forward to kiss his nose.

“Just tell me Doki.”

He lifted his eyes to mine, “it’s okay?”

“Of course.”

“If we get caught, and if you want it, I thought he might… we might… you could invite him to join.”

I leaned forward to kiss him again. He took it as a sign to resume, but really I just needed a second to think.

Dokyun had always insisted against Yijeong as a possible third. Had that been like when school children are mean to their crush? By no means had I ever thought that Dokyun was attracted to Yijeong, or any other man, but perhaps he had just been…

I felt a fingertip run down my spine.

“Yiji?” I broke away from my kiss with Dokyun, rolling slightly onto my back.

“He’s asle-”

“Don’t stop on my account hyung.”

Dokyun started withdrawing his hand, but Yijeong reach forward to grip his wrist.

“You don’t have to stop.”

“Noona?” Dokyun was looking to me for answers.

I looked between the two of them, weighing options. They were both attractive and willing, to some extent. Yijeong had traded his fluff for more of a mature appeal. I had always wanted to talk Dokyun into a threesome, and here was my chance. However, did I want to reward and encourage Yijeong’s behaviour from earlier?

“Noona?”

I had apparently been thinking too long.

“I… Uh… If you’re sure that your fine with it then-”

Dokyun leaned down to kiss me, his fingers starting their motions again. Fingers, Yijeong’s, looped into my underwear, tugging them down.

Yijeong resumed his position on the bed, laying on his side, eyes sweeping over me. He trailed his fingertips up and down my arm.

“Tell me what to do noona.”

I was at a loss. Though I had fantasised about being in this situation, I was drawing a blank. Dokyun came to my rescue.

“Here,” he gently rolled me onto my side, facing Yijeong. He quickly kicked off his sleep shorts before positioning my top leg over his. He guided himself to be pressed against, but not inside, me.

“Can I?”

I nodded once, and Dokyun slowly pushed into me.

“Fuck… Okay… Yijeong, touch her.”

Slowly, hesitantly, Yijeong reached forward. He seemed inexperienced, fumbling slightly. It was adorable.

“Is this good noona?”

I nodded. That seemed to feed his ego, his aggravating smirk slowly making an appearance.

“Finally.”

He moved forward, evidently going in for a kiss. Dokyun’s hand moved from my leg to Yijeong’s chest.

“No. Not that.”

Yijeong stopped short of my lips.

“Noona?”

I shook my head. In a perfect world, Dokyun and I would have had time to talk about what was okay and what wasn’t. As it was though, I opted to just go with what made him more comfortable.

Yijeong looked annoyed, chewing his lips, but nodded.

“How about your neck?”

Dokyun pulled his hand back to holding my leg. I felt him nod against my back.

“Yes.”

Yijeong’s lips, followed closely by his teeth, explored the space between my ear and shoulder. I gasped at a particularly harsh bite. In response Dokyun whined behind me.

“No marks.”

Yijeong made an annoyed noise, but loosened his teeth.

I was being lazily built up to my peak. The position we were in limited Dokyun’s usual power, and Yijeong’s limited experience gave his movements an off rhythm. It took a good fifteen minutes before I was gripping onto Yijeong’s neck and hair, groaning into his chest.

“Fuck… Dokyun… I’m… Just a little more baby…”

Dokyun pulled himself, and an annoyed groan, from me.

“Shh… Just let me…”

He knelt, a knee on either side of my lower leg. He pulled the top one up, stretching it to rest against his torso as he carefully slid back inside of me. It was an interesting position, letting me keep my grip on Yijeong, and offering Dokyun better leverage for his thrusts. He tested it out slowly at first and then…

“Shit! Doki!”

“It’s good? You like it?”

“Fuck… I’m…”

If I hadn’t been gripping onto him, I might have forgotten that Yijeong was there. Dokyun seemed more confident than usual, and it was evident in the way he was moving against me.

Yijeong started tugging at my shirt.

“Can I take this off? I want to see you.”

I leaned up, the bend causing an even more pleasant sensation in my lower stomach.

“Dokyun! I…”

“I’ve got you noona.”

Yijeong slid his arm under me, following with his body. Dokyun dropped my leg with the movements, settling into a plainer missionary. Once Yijeong was behind me, he started tugging on my shirt again. He tossed it aside quickly and started running his fingers over my skin. One made it’s way back to my clit, the other traced over the black lines scrawled across my ribs.

“I didn’t think you were the type.”

“What type di… Fuck Doki!”

Dokyun leaned down, getting more forceful in his thrusts. His lips found mine. I was silenced for a minute before Yijeong increased the pace and pressure of his fingers.

I arched up, hoping that neither of them made any more changes in position.

“Shit… I’m so close… Dokyun…”

“I know.”

Yijeong started tugging on my ear with his teeth.

“Do you like this noona? Fucking on top of me?”

Dokyun’s thrusts sent my shoulders into Yijeong’s chest over and over again. I could feel the impression of the younger’s erection against my lower back with every movement. Yijeong subtly shifted his hips every now and then, essentially dry-humping me via Dokyun’s movements.

“Just using my fingers? I’m not even allowed to kiss you, but I can feel how wet you are…”

A self-degrading sub…  _Why had I never thought of that before?_

“Yijeo-”

Dokyun covered my mouth with his again. I heard Yijeong laugh in my ear.

“Are you jealous hyung? You can’t stand to hear her say my name?”

A muffled noise caught my attention. Turning my head, I saw Dokyun’s hand over Yijeong’s mouth. Dokyun lifted his eyes to stare down the brat.

“I’m hers. Only me.”

That was it. My trigger for the crash on the slow rise. Afterwards I wondered if Dokyun had done it on purpose, knowing that vocalised triggers could send me over the edge better than the plodding of simple skin on skin. In the moment though, I just arched, moaning out Dokyun’s name. I vaguely heard him respond, I think he was asking me if he could cum.

“Do it. Cum for me Doki.”

There was a change in sensation as Yijeong’s hand was batted away from me. Dokyun instead started humping over my slit, pressing his cock against my clit. I was oversensitive, twitching with each of his movements. Someone’s hands found mine, and I gripped them tightly as Dokyun started whining into my shoulder.

“Ah… Ah fuck… Noona… Shit… I’m… Fuck!”

An alien feeling hit me. Warm strands on my stomach. Dokyun hauled himself up onto his knees, and I found that the hands in mine were Yijeong’s. I looked down, seeing Dokyun’s semen splashed across my tattoo. I raised an eyebrow at Dokyun.

“Noona… I’m sorry! I didn’t… It’s not… I just… Yijeong… I’m sorry. I’m so, so, sorry. Please don’t be mad.”

How could I be mad at that face? I started laughing.

“Go get me a towel baby.”

Dokyun scrambled off the bed and into the attached bathroom. Yijeong shifted under me a little.

“What about  **me**?” He whined.

“What  **about**  you?”

“Come on, really? I don’t get to cum?”

I shrugged, extracting my hands from his.

“What you do on your own time is none of my business.”

He gave an annoyed groan, then bent his head down to bite at my neck again.

Dokyun returned with the towel. Kneeling between my legs, he gently wiped away his attempt at dominance. Yijeong kept his lips, tongue, and teeth on my neck and shoulder through the process.

When Dokyun was sure I was clean, he tossed the towel to the side. I watched him watch Yijeong for a moment.

His face hardened, then, jaw clenched, he moved forward. Planting one hand next to us, he raised the other to Yijeong’s hair. Gripping it tightly he pulled the younger man away from my skin.

“Ah… Hyung!”

“Get out Yijeong.”

“But…”

“Get. Out,” he nearly spat the words out, his teeth were so clenched.

“Noona~…”

“Go Yijeong.”

Grumbling the entire time, Yijeong scrambled off of the bed. After adjusting his pyjama pants, an attempt that did nothing to hide his erection, and grumbling some more about how unfair we were being, he left us alone.

* * *

As soon as the door shut, Dokyun flopped down face first into the mattress. I curled up next to him.

“Doki~~… Doki Doki Dokyun~~…”

“Mm?”

“Tell me.”

Laboriously, Dokyun rolled over to face me, wrapping his arms around me. He nuzzled into my chest.

“I don’t know. I thought it would be fine, as long as you two didn’t kiss. I wanted to let you… I did something bad.”

I patted his hair back, out of his eyes.

“What did you do baby?”

“I… Well… I knew you wanted to try a threesome. So when Yijeong got here I talked to him. I asked him if he would want to… I actually asked Jaeho first, but he got so flustered and shy about it that I asked Yijeong.”

_So **that** was why Yijeong had been acting up so badly._

“You dummy.”

“I’m sorry noona.”

He looked so sad that I instantly reassured him.

“Hey, no, I’m sorry. You’re not a dummy. Hey,” I pulled his face to look at mine, “you are so sweet. You wanted to try to make it work for me. You are so considerate, and brave. Come here.”

I kissed his forehead before pulling him tighter into my arms.

“Why Yijeong though? I thought he would be your last choice.”

“Mm… I’m selfish. If it was Sihyoung or Kyungil-hyung you might like them better.”

“Aw, my baby boy… You know you’re irreplaceable. You’re my precious treasure. Besides,” I pecked his head, “you know I could never fall for those types of men. You’re the only one.”

“Mm,” he nodded against me.

I thought he had fallen asleep when I heard him again.

“Noona?”

“Yes?”

“Do you… Was I unfair? To Yijeong?”

“No. You know you never have to do anything you don’t want to.”

“But it wouldn’t be me doing anything.”

“You’d have to know. You’d have to see it. I know that I’m ‘in charge’ but you always have the real power.”

“Promise?”

“Of course. You can always say when to stop. Now go to sleep my baby.”


End file.
